Izuku Midoriya: The Gamer
by pdalberg
Summary: Izuku Midoriya Age 10 suddenly has a quirk: The Gamer


Hey, I decided to rewrite this entire thing from a fresh start and yes Izuku will be very OP later, but I will try my best to make it hard. Also, I decided to change the story up a bit to make it an easier to write for me. FYI Mineta will not exist here, when I get to UA I'll decide who I want in his place I might make a poll for it later.

'Thoughts' these are thoughts commands Izuku will mostly just be thinking in normal text

Izuku could feel the slime villain wriggling his way down his throat choking him but unfortunately for Izuku, All Might had been just a couple seconds too late. That is how Izuku Midoriya's existence ended. . .

Or so he thought

 _"Hey, can you wake the fuck up!"_ said a very pissed off stranger

"Huh Kaachan? Wait you're not Kaachan where am I, who are you?" said Izuku getting a little more apprehensive after realizing he's in a dimly lit office with what appears to be a freakishly pale skinny man with white hair and light blue eyes.

 _"Hey, stop staring ya little shit it looks_ creepy. _If you want to know who I am then just ask but anyway I am Milo, your death god."_ Said the newly named Milo.

"W-W-What Death God? Death Gods are real?" Izuku asks urgency rising.

 _"You're saying it wrong you are saying Death God I am saying death god there are a lot of us. So, we use the lowercase terms."_ Milo explained clearly exasperated by having to say this all the time. _"You know what I'll go through this as fast as I can, so I can be done with this. Okay."_ Not waiting for an answer, he continues anyway. _"Okay anyway you are being brought back to when you are four years old but with memories of what happened before you died you will be getting a quirk this time called the gamer you will be getting approximations of your skills at the time of your death also stats but fair warning they will have a limit based on age that gets lifted once you get to the age you were when you died in this case 14. For the stats that have values above what you can currently handle those will be turned into points. That sums it up bye."_ Milo says quickly before waving his hand and having Izuku disappear from his office.

Izuku Midoriya wakes up suddenly at 12:00 AM on the day of his fourth birthday with a blue box appearing right in front of his eyes.

 **"Congratulations Izuku Midoriya you have been reincarnated and gotten a quirk. Anyway, your quirk is known as 'The Gamer' a powerful quirk that turns your life into a videogame right now it will just be an 'Adventure RPG' style of game but as you go on you may unlock different styles of videogames to start try thinking or saying 'Menu' GOOD LUCK"**

"Woah" Izuku says having just recovering from what just happened read the box. 'Menu' Izuku is surprised when another blue box pops up.

 **Status**

 **Skills**

 **Inventory**

 **Options**

Izuku selects Status first and is surprised to see his stats.

 **Level 4**

 **EXP to Next Level 50/400**

 **HP = 50**

 **MP = 84**

 **SP = 30**

 **STR = 5**

 **VIT = 5**

 **DEX = 5**

 **CHA = 8**

 **INT = 25**

 **WIS = 17**

 **LUK = 10**

 **Points = 56**

 **Traits**

 **Humbled: For living a life where you were quirkless you saw how humanity treats those who don't even have a useless quirk. +25% EXP gain to everything.**

 **Mumbler: You have a habit of mumbling when you are thinking. +50% to Mental skill gains, -50% to Charisma based skill gains**

 **Genius: You were born with a genius level Intellect. +100% to Mental skill gains**

 **Good-Hearted: You are a good person by nature. +10% to all skill gains**

Izuku is surprised by his stats and decides to go to the skills menu next.

 **Cooking lv 20 (Passive): Your ability to cook. +40% Food Quality -10% Time on Recipes**

 **Cleaning lv 23 (Passive): Your ability to clean. +115% Cleaning Speed, +100% Chance to clean tough stains.**

 **Observe lv 63 (Active): Obtain information on other people or objects. Information includes: Name, Titles, Stats, Quirk(s), Effects. [Cost 0]**

 **Writing lv 76 (Passive): Your ability to write. +228% Writing Speed, +228% Writing Quality.**

 **Gamer's Mind lv MAX (Passive): Allows for calm thinking in most situations, grants protection from most mental abilities.**

 **Gamer's Body lv MAX (Passive): Grants you a body like a game character's, sleeping in a bed will heal most wounds.**

"Huh" Izuku says upon seeing his skills. 'Inventory'

 **Inventory**

 **0/90 Slots Used**

Izuku puts the corner of his blanket in the inventory to see what it will do.

 **1/90 Slots Used**

Izuku jumps back a little when his blanket suddenly turns into pixels and disappear, he then decides to see if he can pull it back out and he does so. Izuku thinks 'Only one thing left to do now, Options'

 **Game Style:**

 **Adventure RPG[x]**

 **Other options will appear when you meet prerequisites.**

"Oh" Izuku says slightly disappointed.

'While this is very interesting to be four years old again I should probably go to sleep before I do anything important.'

FYI, I had a much different original idea, but I decided to scratch that and go with something similar but different. I also changed the Level Up System too. Stats from before death for those interested: Health Points = 150, Mana Points = 130, Stamina Points = 96, Strength = 9, Vitality = 15, Dexterity = 24, Charisma = 8, Intelligence = 48, Wisdom = 17, Luck = 10. Tell me how you like the rewrite.


End file.
